1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stackable box for perishable products, made from a sheet of compact cardboard with stamped, cutting and folding lines for assembly purposes, although it may also be made up of five separate pieces of the same material, likewise with cutting, stamped and folding lines, for being glued together so as to be able to make up the box.
More specifically, the invention is directed to provide a box for perishable goods of the above-mentioned type, provided with triangular prismatic reinforcements in the corners with upper protruding flanges in the corners, all configured in such a way in its conformation the box offers high compression strength at these upper flanges, as a result of which, besides obtaining reinforcement at every corner, reinforcement of these protruding flanges is also obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT/ES 9825830 describes a stackable box for transporting perishable products and the like, which is made up of five separate parts forming the bottom, the sides and the fronts, these having transverse folds at their ends to conform triangular prismatic reinforcements at the actual corners when assembling. In this box stacking stability is achieved by means of double and triple flanges provided at the upper edge of the walls corresponding to those prismatic corner reinforcements, flanges that are housed in respective windows provided for the purpose at the bottom.
Spanish utility model U200101538, discloses to a stackable tray for perishable products, which, in this case, is obtained from the development of a single sheet whose fronts are provided at their end sections with transverse folding lines for forming triangular prismatic reinforcements at the actual corners, while also having protruding upper flanges that are accommodated in windows made for the purpose in the bottom so as to achieve stability and the proper positioning of the stacked boxes.
Both in one case and the other, i.e. whether the box is made from five separate pieces, as happens in PCT/ES 98/25830, or as in utility model U200101538, where the box is made from a single piece, the flanges provided at the top of the corners to achieve the stability and correct positioning between boxes when stacking always match up with the upper edges close to the sharp corners of the box, which gives rise to constant rubbing, bending, etc, of these flanges, resulting in a loss of strength, damage and, therefore, and their possible unserviceability, so that they do not effectively perform the function for which they are intended.